llegada
by xxXkmiXxx
Summary: es vi version de la llegada de gilbo despues de los del muro de berlin advertencia no hay yaoi aunque se puede interpretar


Al fin estábamos los dos en casa después de todo este tiempo, Gilbert había regresado.

Desde que cayó el muro espere ver a mi hermano de vuelta, con su característica energía y ganas de mostrar al mundo lo "awesome" que es, según como se autoproclama, después de todo aunque antes me irritara por su forma de ser (sus constantes autoalabanzas ruidosas) desde que los aliados nos derrotaron, dividieron y separaron tengo que admitir que lo extrañaba y ansiaba verlo de nuevo.

Pero algo no estaba bien con él. Para empezar sus orbes rojizos que detonaban una fortaleza como el fuego o la sangre ahora eran de un tono opaco como el color vino. Su cara se mantenía en una expresión neutral. Incluso gilbird había dejado de posarse sobre el aunque lo seguía acompañando casi todo tiempo a donde fuera; Tampoco tenia apetito ni hablaba mucho y la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba en su cuarto saliendo solo para comer e incluso si en vez en cuando se le apetecía un trago, se llevaba las botellas en silencio a su habitación.

Tampoco quería hablar con nadie, ni si quiera quiso salir cuando Roderich y Elizabeta nos vinieron a visitar, solo cuando Antonio y Francis vinieron y entraron a su habitación supe que con ellos hablo pero siempre afirmando estar bien y por lo tanto negándose a toda afirmación contraria y a tocar los temas de la derrota frente a los aliados y como fue su vida con Iván.

Gracias a eso deduje lo que le pasaba pero no pude ir a hablar con él los siguientes días, pues estaba ocupado con mis obligaciones como país, con Italia y Japón (sobre todo con Italia) y con las reuniones mundiales.

Esta noche estaba preparando la cena para que pudiéramos hablar, no soporto ver a Gilbert, mi hermano, en ese estado. Lo llamé, el bajo con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos con esa cara neutral que tanto odio, no pude evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado al contemplarla.

Cuando tomé asiento él se sentó también. Empecé a comer en silencio pues estaba meditando en lo que le diría, cuando me di cuenta el estaba jugando con el tenedor el plato de wrust sin haber probado bocado, me enoje, -nii-san que haces? Come- tiro el tenedor a un lado del plato y se levanto diciendo –no tengo apetito- fue la gota que colmo el vaso- ESTOY HARTO, DE TU ESTUPIDO COMPORTAMIENTO- él se detuvo antes de irse, no pude contenerlo más –Estoy harto de que te la pases encerrado todo el maldito día en tu habitación y que cuando sales te enfrascas en un papel de deprimente autocompasión culpándote por la derrota contra los aliados y lamentándote por eso ¿acaso no vez que eso es patético? Se supone que está prohibido para los que corre por sus venas sangre germánica hacer ese tipo de conducta además de que eres el gran Prusia ¡El imperio que una vez venció en las más grandes masacres de estas tierras y se encargo de forjar un gran imperio! No sé en qué condiciones tuviste que vivir con Iván pero si se que el Prusia de antes no andaría por ahí dando lastima y pena ajena y haría todo lo posible por no ser el patético saco de patatas que eres ahora.-lo había dicho con los ojos cerrados y con un tono de voz alto y mis puños apretados hasta casi enterrarme las uñas, así que cuando termine de gritar todo abrí los ojos para ver la reacción de Gilbert.

El estaba parado con la cabeza cabizbaja y su fleco haciendo sombra para esconder la mirada –eh dicho que no tengo apetito- acomodo la silla y se fue pasando de largo y sin decir nada más.

Fue que caí en la cuenta de que me deje llevar y todo lo dije sin ningún roce de sensibilidad o tacto además de que no debí haberlo dicho tan rudamente, después de todo estaba atravesando por una dura etapa, dejar de ser un país es muy difícil.

¡Bien hecho Alemania! ¿No pudiste haberlo dicho mas tosco aun?-pensé mientras limpiaba todo.

Estaba en ropa para dormir recostado en mi cama se supone que debería estar dormido a estas alturas de la noche pero no podía evitar pensar en todo lo ocurrido durante la cena, tenía que hablar bien con nii-san.

Me levante y dirigí a su cuarto. Abrí la puerta y lo vi acostado de lado en dirección hacia la pared ¿estará dormido? Es lo más probable a estas horas- N-nii-san ¿estás despierto?- no se inmuto, tal vez debería volver después… pero me quede congelado agarrando el pomo de la puerta, tome una decisión

–Nii-san tal vez estés dormido pero, tengo que disculparme contigo, no por lo que te dije, en sí, sino por la forma en la que te lo dije y quiero que sepas que todo este tiempo te extrañe, extrañe la persona que siempre me aconsejaba a quien entendía a la perfección lo que es ser un alemán y todo lo que conlleva ser uno, a quien me animaba a seguirme fortaleciendo para ser la mejor nación y quien le daba un toque de color a su estilo a la monotonía en la que es fácil que me enfrasque pero sobretodo extrañe al hermano mayor que me protegía y me trataba como si aun fuera el niño que estuvo bajo su completa tutela alguna vez. Por eso es que me enfade tanto es cierto que esperaba que te sintieras mal y melancólico pero pensé que tendrías la suficiente confianza como para que me dejaras apoyarte, así como tú lo hacías cuando yo era más pequeño y te necesitaba; no que te encerrarías y te aislarías del resto del mundo incluso de mi, se que paso más tiempo con Japón y mucho mas con Italia pero ellos son mis amigos y me necesitan y yo los quiero mucho y pensé que entendías eso y que tu siendo familia acudirías a mi directamente. Solo recuerda que aunque no seas un país para mi sigues siendo tan ¨awesome¨ como antes incluso para Antonio también, y para Francis, Roderich y Elizabeta también aunque prefieran no admitirlo.

Buenas noches bruder.-

Achuuu- escuché provenir de Gilbert -¿nii-san has estado despierto todo este tiempo?-pregunte anonadado –Si y yo el asombroso ha escuchado y analizado todo lo que el pequeño west le ha dicho a esta súper granexnacion tomando la decisión de volver a esparcir por todo el mundo todo su gran awesomeness buahahahahaha!- lo interrumpí pues le abrace y le dije –Bienvenido bruder- sentí como se sorprendió al principio pero después me devolvió el abrazo diciendo-gracias west hare lo posible por regresar como una nación antes de que me disuelva para siempre y juro que no volverás a verme en un estado como ese otra vez.-

**Aunque el mismo Prusia sabia que tenía muy pocas probabilidades de volver a ser lo que era antes el no se iba a rendir y mucho menos quebrantar el juramento que le acaba de hacer a Alemania.**

**-(=¬=)°ve~**

**yay lo akbe estoy feliz bueno ya saben aph no es mio si lo fuera los latinoamericanos habrian salido y echo una orgia mundial desde siglos XP XD hahha ok no eske estoy medio kansada y eskribo pura jalada =.=u lo siento **

**bueno espero que les guste creo ke es lo mas serio que eh publikado en Ff Ö.0 **

**y si soy una osiosa que no sabe cerrar circulos asi que si leen alguno de fis fics de naruto notaran que no eh aktualizado en siglos buenno eso ke? ven les digo no se ni que escribo...devo dormir ahi si kieren me dejan un review solo tomen en cuenta que: a) por cada review que no escriben un dulce pierde su azucar b)hay menos fondos para alimentar a los siguientes personajes de hetalia: el panda de china,los gatos de grecia,los animalitos tiernos y peluditos de japon, kumajiro-san, tony, pierre, el toro de mama españa,gilbird, todas las creaturas magicas que alucina inglaterra cuando anda bn high y porsupuesto sealand XD (adoro molestar a ese pekeño) c)no ayudan a curar mi enfermedad de webonitis aguda**


End file.
